For One Last Dance
by Rashomon Aetelier
Summary: A dance is all they had, all they will have. All they ever had. He stayed behind for one last dance. [SetoRyou, implied YamiYugi]


**Disclaimer:** Alright, I admit, the idea itself isn't mine. This fic is what I would suppose a collaboration between my girlfriend and I, our brainchild so to speak. All credit for the wonderfully tearjerker of a fic goes to her. All I did was put meat on the bones. (I wish I could come up with something just as good all on my own. TT) Italicized are from Nickleback's Far Away.

**Author's Note:** Yes, I have switched fandoms. Mention rivalshipping to me again and I might throw something volatile in your direction. This is prolly the first of the euroshipping fics I'll ever write. Of course, as all the YGO fics I write, once again told from Seto's POV.

For One Last Dance

_

* * *

This time, this place _

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

It seemed like a pointless tradition, the annual school dance. No one took notice as I took my leave and escaped the scene to be alone with the cold evening air. I found the grass and the silence much more welcome than the loud music and the crowded dance floor of the gymnasium. Though I had left, I could still hear the music and the chaos of the crowd. That was the last thing I wanted: to be seen in there only to be reminded of the company I once kept.

_Who was I to make you wait?_

I knew he was in there, with his friends. One reason why I didn't want to see him. I knew he wasn't alone. His "other self" was there with him, perhaps dancing with him. It was still a pain to see him; a pain to glance at the one I once had thought to be mine and mine alone. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at the memory.

The crush of grass beneath feet broke the silence. I glanced to the source of the sound. So perhaps not the entire accursed friendship orgy had come on time. I couldn't help but sneer at the figures of Honda and the make inu nearly tripping over their own feet to enter the gymnasium. What they were in such a hurry for, I didn't know and most certainly didn't care about. I remembered them being as enthusiastic as the others; one track minds that were perhaps filled with nothing more than finding any girl desperate enough to dance with them. As they hurried into the gym, I heard more footsteps. Someone stepped out of the shadows and stepped forward.

Been far away for far too long 

I turned to him directly, to see the unmistakable form of Bakura Ryou. He just stood there, alone, silent and staring at his feet like he daren't speak or dare look at me. He had nothing to do with me so I turned away. To my surprise, he remained there, watching me in his silence. I said nothing as he approached, looking up at me almost pleadingly. It was as if he wanted to speak but something kept him from speaking. "What?" I asked, finally breaking the silence that was so thick, it seemed to stand as a wall between us.

I watched him as he extended a hand to me. "Would you… would you care to dance?" he asked. I looked at him, then at his hand. Preposterous. There was a reason why I was out there. If I wanted to dance, I would've stayed inside. Despite my obvious disinterest, he still held his hand out. At that moment, I could've walked away but something in me told me to stay… to take his hand.

_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

The music rose and died, disappearing into a slow sweet melody I could do nothing about but to try to hold him close as we "danced". It was barely a real dance. His movements were close to awkward as we tried to follow the music that filtered through from the gym. It wasn't at all the most graceful dance, not one would give any awards to. As I watched him, I noticed something different in him, something I hadn't seen when he first came to me that evening.

He pulled away as the music faded, bowing to me and thanking me for the dance. As he left, I thought I saw tears in eyes he kept hidden with a bowed head that didn't once lift as he walked away, not even for a final glance to say goodbye. I said nothing as he walked off. What more could I say? What did I need to say? The night was almost over and I saw the headlights of my limousine as it pulled up to the school gates.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

There seemed to be a hushed silence that came over the whole student body the next day. They spoke in hushed words and whispers that were hidden within their own little groups. I ignored these, as I did every morning. I had more pressing matters to attend to. The whole evening, only one thought plagued me. Why had he asked for that dance? Why had he been so adamant about taking my hand? It didn't add up. We barely spoke, barely met eye to eye but why? Our dance haunted me. He said nothing as I moved with him, barely holding him against me. He seemed tired as we "danced", resting against me with eyes shut and hidden. With this and more unanswered questions in mind, I knew only one person could give me the answer.

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

They joined the crowd in the murmurs and the silence when I had known them to be one of the loudest, if not the loudest group the class had to offer. It was different, seeing them silent and with one man short. I admit that it was a welcome change, not hearing the dog's useless barking from halfway across the hall. As expected, Yugi was there and as somber as the rest of them. As much as it pained and annoyed me to, I approached him and demanded to know where Ryou was.

Almost immediately, I saw rage flare up in the dog's eyes. "Damned bastard! Who the hell do you think you're messing with?" I heard him demand as he dashed forward, aiming a punch my way. Before he could connect, the others held him back and pulled him off. His reaction left me with more questions and the company of Yugi's silence. "Kaiba-kun… Don't you know…?" he asked, wiping at his eyes, which I could see were red and swollen from crying. I turned to him, trying to hide the confusion willing up in me. It took Yugi a moment to regain his composure before looking up at me. I could see he strained to speak and hold his tears at bay. "Ryou-kun… Ryou-kun was involved in a horrible accident last night. He… he never made it to the dance." He said, tears forming anew. My eyes narrowed at this. "He was there." I insisted. "I was with him…" At this, the dog broke free of the grasp that helf him. "Stop it, you sonofabitch! Honda and I ran to school the minute we heard about the accident!" he cried.

"We saw you last night. You were alone!"

I need to hear you say

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long

* * *

-OWARI- 

All flames will be used to keep Malik happy with roasted marshmallows.

This is a oneshot. I don't want geniuses leaving a plea to UPDATE.


End file.
